The Best Valentine Ever
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: His adoptive brother never talked to him, but he has a crush on him. Ever since he first laid eyes on him, he was convinced it was love. Oh come on, they're in the 3rd grade. Maybe giving him a Valentine will give a hint of how much he loves him? Well, love is a strong word... Warnings: Shounen-ai. Kawaii-ness. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Code Geass belongs to Sunrise~

_Inspired by the song: Carly Rae Jepsen-Talk to Me!_

**Suzaku Age:** 9

**Lelouch Age:** 8

Warning: **Fluffiness.**

* * *

_**-**Best Valentine Ever**-**_

The brunette stared at the boy in the front on the classroom, staring at the white board. He always wondered why he never spoke to anyone, he seemed to always be so focused on his studies.

Maybe because he was in the third grade, new and had been through a lot. He knew the boy's mother had died in an accident and his older sister had adopted him, which he could the child was very angry about. He never talked to him so he could tell he hated him.

It was the month of February and valentine's day today. All the other kids were walking around, giving their crushes or friends sweets; the brunette got some from his friends, but not a lot from others because he was, well, Japanese.

Soon, class ended and the browned haired boy got up from his seat, heading out the classroom behind his adoptive brother. He always left him behind and could care less about anything he had to say. "Lelouch-kun!" The male shouted, grinning and the boy glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"Don't talk to me." Lelouch grumbled, holding the straps to his backpack as they walked. They were both dressed clad in school knee-length shorts and black black cardigans with a white collar; that was their spring uniform.

"Why?" The child pouted, walking down a familiar road that led to their house. Nunnally vi Britannia is Lelouch's older sister who is 21 and married to the very handsome Gino Weinberg. The two have a baby on the way too. They live in a pretty big house and she took care of Lelouch ever since her mother's passing; her little brother was fine with that until she decided to take in another child. "So, I noticed that you didn't get any valentines today." The taller boy folded his hands behind his head, trotting beside the shorter one.

"So." Was the violet eyed boy's reply.

Suzaku then stopped and took off his backpack before digging around in it. "Hmmm?"

Lelouch raised a curious eyebrow, stopping in his tracks. Suzaku had a big grin on his face, feeling around in his bag and the shorter boy frowned, getting impatient.

"Ah! Here you go!" The browned haired held a bag imprinted with hearts on it out to him and Lelouch blushed slightly, scrunching up his face.

"What is that?"

Suzaku arched a brow. "It's my valentine to you, take it." His smiled, his emerald green eyes shining brightly.

The other child reached his hand out, hesitantly. This was the first time he had ever gotten one, his heart thumped in his chest and his ebony bangs fell in his face, brushing over his eyes as blush spread across his cheeks. He always wanted one, but no one ever offered him any, so he figured nobody liked him.

"T-Thank you, Suzaku." He had a small smile curving on his lips and Suzaku seemed stunned. He had never seen Lelouch smile or even say his name; his heart felt warm and was beating faster than normal, Lelouch had a beautiful smile. It was breath-taking.

"You're welcome." He chuckled as they began walking again and his eyes glanced at the ebony haired boy every so often.

They were almost home and suddenly the green eyed boy decided to say something about _it_.

"Ne, did you just smile back there?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Lelouch blushed furiously, clutching the bag of sweets in his hand. "No! You're imagining stuff!" He yelled, defensively and Suzaku's shoulders slumped.

"I'm pretty sure I saw-"

"Stay away from me, Suzaku!" He took off running near their house and the browned haired boy's mouth gaped.

"Wait, Lelouch-kun! Don't leave me!" He ran after the shorter boy and the violet eyed boy scowled, speeding up. How dare he humiliate him? "I'm sorry, Lelouch!..." He panted, still running. "Did you at least like my valentine?!" He shouted, falling to his knees. He loved him so much, yet Lelouch was so shy. He loved him ever since he laid eyes on him the day they were introduced. "I love you! I think? I'm a kid, I don't know!" He sulked, sitting on the ground as he watched Lelouch running ahead.

* * *

Lelouch made it to their house and smiled, softly, strolling inside the gate. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself. Was it a blossom of love between two third graders? Could third graders even fall in love? He had no idea, but he always liked Suzaku, he never said it though. He knew one thing, this was the best valentine ever!

**_ ~Owari~_**

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: **I decided to write about my favorite pairing. I ship them so hard TT~TT and I wanted write something sweet and fluffy. __**(っ◕‿◕)っ** Yeah, so this universe was kind of different. I honestly love Code Geass, I have all of R2 on DvD~  
_


End file.
